1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link actuating device that may be used in a link mechanism such as, for example, a parallel link mechanism or a robot articulated joint which executes a work such as a complicated processing or article handling in a three dimensional space at high speed and with precision.
2. Description of Related Art
One example of processing machines utilizing a parallel link mechanism is disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below. The processing machine disclosed therein is of a type in which the movement and the change in posture of a movable part are effected by means of the parallel link mechanism, and the movable part thereof has mounted thereon a tool as an end effecter, an electric generator for generating an electric power used to actuate the tool, a servomotor for supplying a motive power to the electric generator and so on.